bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha
"I know who I am and what I want to be: A record producer with my own billion dollar fashion line. Music is my thing and I've got the inside track on all the cool clubs, parties, bands and dance moves. I'm a "cut to the chase" kinda girl who likes to take control and get things done. Bossy? Me? Well, okay - ''sometimes ''- but someone has to keep things moving, right?" - ''Sasha '''Sasha' (also known as Bunny Boo) is one of four core original Bratz. Along with Jade, Sasha appears in lesser collections compared to Yasmin and Cloe. Sasha has been produced in the Lil' Bratz, Bratz Kidz, Bratz Babyz lines and she has a Bratzillaz counterpart. Personality Sasha is a sassy girl, whose not afraid of confrontation or situations and she is very organized; she knows who she is, what she wants, and how to get it! However, she has a bad temper, often when things don't work out for her, which often leads her into trouble. If she gets into that kind of situation, she would open up and apologize. Nevertheless, Sasha cares about her friends, is always ready to stand up for them and no one would dare mess with her friends because she always has their backs! Fashion is a huge part of her life, but music is even more important to her. She enjoys dancing and hip-hop and has a passion for urban styles and street fashions. Overall, Sasha is very confident, determined and when it comes to hip-hop or R&B music perspective, she is known to be a great natural leader. She wants to be a record producer with her own fashion line as a career. For Bratz magazine, Sasha is the music editor and leader, as she has been looked up to by the rest of the girls whenever they were in troubling situations. In 2015, she was referred to as the "Queen Bee of the group" on the official Bratz account on Facebook. Her catchphrase in the TV series is "Come on/let's move, people," reflecting her unofficial leader status Appearance Sasha is of African-American heritage, as her skin is dark brown and it sometimes look like it is deeply tanned. Her natural hair color is dark brown, but she also appeared with black, silver, orange, and blonde hair in some lines and hazel eyes. In the 2005 TV series, her most frequent outfit is actually her full Funk Out outfit. She has her dark brown hair up in a knotted double ponytail, a dark green tank top, dark camouflage cargo pants with a pink flower pattern on it and a sliver beaded belt around, as well as gold hoop earrings and platform shoes similar to Flaunt it Yasmin, but in a dark bubblegum pink. She also has green and brown eye shadow, matching her eyes. Whenever she's working out, she wears a plain white tank top with her Bunny Boo emblem on it and Cloe's blue Funk-Out jeans with white belt, and her Nike-style sneakers from the Beach Party collection. She retains her usual ponytail, and she wears silver stud earrings as well as red lipstick. Relationships * Sasha's best friends are Cloe, Jade, Yasmin, Roxxi, Dana, Fianna, Nevra and Meygan. * Sasha's male friends are Cameron, Dylan, Eitan, Koby, and Cade. * Sasha's cousin is Sashabella. * Sasha's romantic interest is shown to be Dylan on many occasions, including the CGI TV series, however in Paris II, her romantic interest is Cruise, who is parallel to Dylan and even has his appearance from Wild Life Safari. * Sasha has a little sister named Zama. Profile Fashion Passion: street style wear Dislikes: Likes: music, dance and hip-hop My Friends Say I'm...: bossy Fave Color: Fave Food: Love to Read: Love to Watch: School Subject: Shoppin' Splurges: My Perfect Day Would be: My Fave Pair of Shoes: My Quirks: Trivia * The name 'Sasha '''means "defender, helper of mankind". ** The name '''Sasha '''is a nickname for a borrowing of the Russian pet form of '''Alexandra '''in Russian. * In the animated series, Sasha seems somewhat closer to Jade than she she does to Yasmin or Cloe. Gallery Cartoon/TV Series Sasha.PNG Sasha-1-.jpg Sasha2014.png Bratz dancing with Alonce.gif Sasha dance steps.gif Sasha doing the Fucky Puppet.gif 25417853 346663695801274 1335406547525697536 n.gif Bratz -Jade & Sasha Poka Dancing.gif (Please don't add any images to this gallery) Bratz Desert Jewelz Sasha.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Bunny Boo (Sasha).jpg Cam App Sasha.jpg Featherageous Sasha (Cartoon).PNG Sasha.png Sasha Rock Angelz.jpg Bratz-Platinum-Shimmerz-Sasha.jpg Sasha2.jpg Sashabratz.jpg XpressitSasha.jpg P4fsasha.png Sashasign.jpg Sashafp.png Doll sasha-1-.jpg Sashakidz.jpg Sashababyz.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 7th Edition Sasha.jpg Bratz Party Sasha Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Party Sasha Logo.jpg Bratz Party Sasha.jpg Bratz Party Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Pampered Pupz Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Sasha.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Sasha Doll 2.jpg Bratz X-Press It Sasha.jpg Bratz Sun-Kissed Summer Sasha Back.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Sasha.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Sasha Back.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Sasha.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Sasha.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Sasha.jpg Bratz Sweet Heart Sasha.jpg Bratz Live In Concert Sasha.jpg Bratz Genie Magic Sasha.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Funky Fashion Makeover Sasha.jpg Bratz All Glammed Up Sasha.jpg Bratz All Glammed Up Funky Fashion Makeover Sasha.jpg Bratz Beach Party Sasha.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Sasha Back.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Sasha.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Sasha Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Sasha.jpg Bratz Fashion Show Sasha.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Sasha Back.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Sasha.jpg Bratz Forever Diamonds Sasha 2.jpg Bratz Forever Diamonds Sasha.jpg Bratz Hot Summer Dayz Sasha.JPG Bratz Iconz Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Dress Up Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Glam Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Horseback Fun Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Horseback Fun Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Nighty Nite Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Music Stars Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Snap-On Sleepover Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Summer Vacation Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Winter Vacation Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Winter Vacation Sasha.jpg Bratz Movie Starz Sasha.jpg Bratz Nighty-Nite Sasha 2008.jpg Bratz Nighty-Nite Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Pampered Petz Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Pampered Pupz Salon Style Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Pampered Pupz Sasha.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 2nd Edition Sasha.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 3rd Edition Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 3rd Edition Sasha.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion Sasha Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Play Sportz BodyBoarding Sasha.jpg Bratz Sleep-Over Sasha.jpg Bratz Slumber Party Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Slumber Party Sasha.jpg Bratz Spring Break Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Spring Break Sasha.jpg Bratz the Movie Sasha.jpg Bratz The Movie Funky Fashion Makeover Sasha.jpg Bratz the Movie Wallpaper.jpg Bratz The Movie Sasha Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Treasures Sasha.jpg Bratz Wild Wild West Sasha.jpg Bratz Winter Girlz Sasha.jpg Bratz Tokyo a Go-Go Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Wintertime Collection Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz Xpress It! Sasha.jpg Bratz7 Sasha.gif Fabulous Bratz Sasha.jpg Lil' Bratz Spring Break Blitz Sasha.jpg Bratz Crystalicious Sasha.jpg Bratz Play Sportz Rhythmic Gymnastics Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Sassy Style Sasha.jpg Bratz Kidz Sasha Doll.jpg Bunny Boo.png Bratz Disco Sasha Trading Card.jpg Bratz Retro Sasha Trading Card.jpg Bratz Sasha Trading Card.jpg Bratz Wildlife Safari Sasha Trading Card.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Sasha Trading Card.jpg 35485104_184948882172907_7122692666113916928_n.jpg|Sasha's new logo design Bratz_Girlz_Really_Rock_Sasha_Wallpaper.jpg|Bratz Girlz Really Rock Sasha Wallpaper Bratz Babyz Sasha Doll.jpg Bratz First Edition Sasha Back.jpg Sasha.png Bratz Fashion Pixiez Wallpaper Sasha.jpg Bratz Sun-Kissed Summer Dana Jade Cloe Sasha and Yasmin.jpg Bratz Adventure Girlz Sasha Wallpaper.jpg Bratz7 Sasha.gif Bratz The Movie Sasha Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion Sasha Wallpaper.jpg Media Portrayers/Voice Actresses She has been voiced by Tia Mowry and Dorla Bell in the CGI animated series and direct-to-video movies and portrayed by Logan Browning in ''Bratz: The Movie. Category:Bratz Category:Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin' Category:Diamondz Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Fashion Pixiez Category:Brown-haired Bratz